Quest for the Masks/Character Profiles
In case you were wondering what some of the Toa in the story epic Quest for the Masks look like, here's a page containing in-depth descriptions of each Toa and some other major characters that appear in the novel. Toa Tahu Name: Tahu Element: Fire Height: 6' 3" Weight: 202lbs (armor included) Species: Toa Default Kanohi: Hau, Mask of Shielding Tools: Flame Sword, which ignites when in his grasp. Armor Color: Flame-red, with orange highlights. Pronunciation: Tah-who Tahu is the legendary Toa of Fire and leader of the Toa, a group of powerful beings destined to defeat Makuta. He is neither the strongest nor smartest Toa, but is decent in the area of strength and has an above-average level of intelligence. 'Physical Description' Tahu stands at six feet two inches and weighs about 202 pounds when in his full armor. He has pale red-orange eyes that glow when he is wearing his Kanohi mask. He has short-trimmed brown hair, and an darker tan-white skin color. Gali Name: Gali Element: Water Height: 5' 11" Weight: 170lbs (armor included) Species: Toa Default Kanohi: Kaukau, Mask of Water Breathing Tools: Twin Climbing Hooks Armor Color: Deep blue, with lighter blue highlights. Pronunciation: Gaal-ee, or Gah-lee Gali is the legendary Toa of Water and member of the Toa, a group of powerful beings destined to defeat Makuta. She is one of the wisest Toa, and also has a very keen eye and sense of observation. She is one of the weakest, however, compared to the rest of the Toa. Her element, however, makes her one of the most powerful. 'Physical Description' Gali stands at five feet eleven inches and weighs about 170 pounds when in her full armor. She has bright yellow eyes that glow when she is wearing her Kanohi mask. She has long, brown hair that reaches slightly below her shoulders, and a white skin. Kopaka Name: Kopaka Element: Ice Height: 6' 5" Weight: 212lbs (armor included) Species: Toa Default Kanohi: Akaku, Mask of X-Ray Vision Tools: Ice Blade, Frost Shield Armor Color: White, with some light gray highlights. Pronunciation: Koh-pahk-uh Kopaka is the legendary Toa of Ice and vice-commander of the Toa, a group of powerful beings destined to defeat Makuta. He is the third strongest Toa, and is also very smart. He prefers to keep to himself however. 'Physical Description' Kopaka stands at six feet five inches and weighs about 212 pounds when in his armor. He has pale eyes that glow when he is wearing his Kanohi mask. He has medium-length gray-white hair that reaches his neck, and pale skin and complexion. Lewa Name: Lewa Element: Air Height: 6' Weight: 169lbs, (armor included) Species: Toa Default Kanohi: Miru, Mask of Levitation Tools: Axe Armor Color: Green, with some lime-green highlights Pronunciation: Leh-wuh, Lee-wha Lewa is the legendary Toa of Air and member of the Toa, a group of powerful beings destined to defeat Makuta. He relatively the weakest Toa, but makes up for this in agility. He is very ingenious, but often uses his cleverness for pranks and jokes rather than problem-solving. 'Physical Description' Lewa stands at six feet in height and weighs about 169 pounds when in his armor. He has bright lime-green eyes that glow when he is wearing his Kanohi Mask. He has long, brown hair and dark skin. Pohatu Name: Pohatu Element: Stone Height: 6' 1" Weight: 193lbs (armor inlcuded) Species: Toa Default Kanohi: Kakama, Mask of Speed Tools: None Armor Color: Brown, with some tan highlights Pronunciation: Poe-hah-too Pohatu is the legendary Toa of Stone and member of the Toa, a group of powerful beings destined to defeat Makuta. He is the second strongest member of the Toa, but has an average level of intelligence and a friendly, kind-hearted disposition. 'Physical Description' Pohatu stands at six feet one inch in height and weighs about 193lbs when in his armor. He has bright orange eyes that glow when he is wearing his Kanohi mask. He has medium-length dirty blonde hair and a slightly tan-white skin color. Onua Name: Onua Element: Earth Height: 5' 9" Weight: 199lbs (armor included) Species: Toa Default Kanohi: Pakari, Mask of Strength Tools: Claws Armor Color: Black, with some dark-gray highlights Pronunciation: Uh-noo-uh, Oh-noo-uh Onua is the legendary Toa of Earth and member of the Toa, a group of powerful beings destined to defeat Makuta. He is the strongest member of the Toa, and on par with Gali in the field of wisdom. He is friendly, but quiet. 'Physical Description' Onua stands at five feet nine inches, making him the shortest Toa, and weighs 199 pounds when in his armor. He has dark green eyes that glow when he is wearing his Kanohi mask. He has medium-short jet-black hair and a paled skin color due to living in underground conditions. Turaga Vakama Name: Vakama Elemental Association: Fire Height: 5' 8" Weight: 139lbs (armor included) Species: Matoran *Subspecies: Turaga Kanohi: Huna, Mask of Inivisbility Tools: Staff Armor Color: Orange, with some black and red highlights. Pronunciation: Vuh-kahm-uh Vakama is the current leader of Ta-Koro and Turaga of the Ta-Matoran. He is wise, but sometimes slightly senile and is known to have a vulgarity problem. He is known for being kind, but disciplinary and reprehensive. 'Physical Description' Vakama stands at about five feet eight inches and weighs about 139lbs when armored. He has deep, pale orange eyes that glow faintly when he is wearing his Kanohi mask. He has slighlty tanned skin.